The High School Manipulation
by surfingtimelawd
Summary: AU - The group goes trough high school together, while dealing with bullying, heartbreak and drama. (A rewrite of my original fanfic "The Bullying Manipulation").
1. Chapter 1

_This is a rewrite of my original fanfic named "The Bullying manipulation". The reason i removed it is because it wasn't very planned out, but this one is i can assure you. You will find that this rewrite has similarities to the old one, but it's got new stuff aswell, and it's a lot more planned. Because i know what's going to happen, and how the story is going to end, and who is ending up with who. Please enjoy!._

* * *

Sheldon made his way over to his usual table, where he saw Leonard, Raj and Howard sitting, it was the beginning of the new school year, they're all in sophomore year in Pasadena High School, as he walked over there, Sheldon randomly thought about how this term was going to be different.

"Hello gentlemen.." Sheldon said, as he proceeded to sit down next to Leonard.

"So Sheldon will you be joining us to play World of Warcraft this Friday, we're planning on having a marathon.." Howard says to Sheldon.

"Yes i will be joining you, i need to know where and when.." Sheldon replies.

" Friday night, and we will continue to Sunday morning.. at my house" Leonard explains.

"Alright.. but my mother is making me go to church again.. so i deduce that i have to leave at on Sunday.." Sheldon says as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Raj looks around the cafeteria as usual, and notices the 'cool table', he glances at Penny, who's eating her lunch and laughing at what some other guy said. He smiles because he finds her smile to be beautiful, and proceeds to grab a bite from his sandwich.

Amy Farrah Fowler enters the cafeteria, everyone around the cool table giggles when they see her, Penny knew her from last year, she was the one that was a total weirdo. Amy fakes not to care about the people around the cool table, as she finds an empty table in the corner, she sits down and looks down at her food, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Bernadette enters the cafeteria, she is a friend of Penny's. She takes a seat next to her and fakes a smile. Bernadette Rostenkowski didn't feel like she belonged over at the cool table, she was really interested in science, and not wich clothes to buy.

"I would tap that!" Howard remarks has he looks at Bernadette.

"Howard please.. you would tap a cactus if it had breasts.." Leonard replies.

Howard tilts his head to the side and starts thinking about it.

"Are you actually thinking about tapping a cactus right now?" Leonard asks Howard.

Howard breaks up his thought. "What? Of course not".

"Disgusting.." Raj says.

Amy finishes her food quickly, when she walks away she has to walk pass the cool table, wich she finds hard. She watches her step, and tries not to make eye contact with any of the cool kids. After a moment someone puts her leg in front of Amy's making Amy trip over it and fall to the ground. As she stands up and fixes herself, she hears everyone in the cafeteria laugh, but chooses to ignore it. She walks out of the cafeteria with her hands placed on her face.

* * *

Sheldon enters a classroom full with students, he notices a spot next to someone, a girl with brown hair and glasses.

"Hello, do you mind if can take a seat next to you?" Sheldon asks.

Amy looks up and down at Sheldon, and half-smiles. "Of course..".

"I'm very sorry if this disturbs you, as this is not my usual seating spot.." Sheldon explains.

"No i don't mind really, actually it's kind of surprising because nobody will sit next to me.." Amy explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that".

After a few moments of silence, Sheldon extends his hand. "I'm Sheldon Cooper".

Amy shakes his hand. "Hello.. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler.. or as others prefer to call me.. Gorilla-Hands Fowler".

Sheldon gives Amy a weird look, "I'm sorry to hear that aswell".

"It's quite alright.. my hypothesis is that bullying from other people is a sign of trauma in their own lifes, thus encouraging the fact that they're trying to hide that trauma.." Amy explains. " But it still hurts.." Amy whispers to herself.

"Interesting, my social group has the same hypotheses.." Sheldon remarks.

"It's not hard to deduce given the fact that many people who bully others are going trough something of their own.."

"I conducted an experiment when i was five, about behavior and emotions and i came to the same conclusion.." Sheldon says.

"Again, it's not that hard to figure out.. the math is right there" Amy replies.

"Regarding math, do you think that Mrs. Layla will stop with the jokes about math this year..?" Sheldon asks Amy.

"No.. she's a free woman she won't care what anyone thinks about her 'jokes'.." Amy says.

The next 40 minutes Sheldon and Amy sat there having a conversation about, other students, the origin of jokes and science. When the bell rang Sheldon quickly ran to physical education class, as he was running late. When he arrived everyone was already there but he teacher wasn't, Sheldon went over to Howard and Raj who were standing in a corner talking.

"Hello gentlemen.. i believe that Mr. Johnson hasn't arrived yet.." Sheldon says.

"Yeah..he is coming soon." Howard says.

"I hope he doesn't rush over here, today is basketball day.. and i don't know about you but i don't know anything about basketball" Raj remarks.

Mr. Johnson arrived and everybody stood around him in a ring, he stood in the middle and was ready to give a speech.

He signals for everyone to shut up. "Alright.. welcome to your first P.E class of this term. Last year we almost won the Junior basketball tournament for guys in the county.. but this year we will fight. And train to become better, not just players, but better as a team, as one team. This year we will be joining the basketball tournament again, and i want to see all of your faces play basketball today, to prepare because we have to strive for a winning chance this year. And we can't do that if we don't play, divide yourself into 4 teams with 5 players in each.." Mr. Johnson said.

Quickly everyone got in a team, but Sheldon, Howard and Raj wasn't on a team, they remained on the same spot as usual.

Mr. Johnson approached them. "Is there a reason to why you're not in a team?" He asked them.

"We can't find a team.." Sheldon replied.

"You can join Alec and Jake's team.." Mr. Johnson said.

Sheldon, Raj and Howard felt relieved, because Alec and Jake were also nerds.

After 2 and a half hours of playing Basketball and being shouted at, the 3 guys felt relieved that the class was over. They all changed back into normal clothes, and went to different classes. Sheldon and Raj went to English, and Howard went to Math with Leonard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon normally likes school, but this time he felt happy that the last class of Monday was about to start, he and Raj took a seat in the back of the class.

"Hey Sheldon, about the marathon this Friday, are you allergic to anything?" Raj asks Sheldon.

"Not really no, I'm assuming of course that you are asking me if I'm allergic to anything that has to do with food, right?"

"Yes.." Raj says and regrets even asking Sheldon.

But he can't help himself from speaking again. "This game marathon is going to be of the hook..".

""There is no literal meaning to the phrase 'of the hook' but i'll play along.." Sheldon smirked, "But I agree, I'm really looking forward to completing my primary quest line.." Sheldon says.

"Oh no need, we are all going to find the sword of azeroth.." Raj explains.

"But that takes more then 97 hours to find.." Sheldon replies.

"I'm sorry Sheldon.. but our primary goal is to find the sword and make everyone kneel before Zod.." Raj says and giggles.

"But that's a completely different franchise, and i've been trying to complete my quest for 2 weeks!" Sheldon says and starts getting upset.

"Sheldon it's alright..i'm only joking.. i talked to Howard and Leonard after lunch today and they wanted everyone to choose wich game.." Raj explains.

"What are the options?" Sheldon asks.

"Well, DC Universe Online, Minecraft, the new star wars game or Halo" Raj explains.

"Interesting i'm not familiar with the game DC Universe online?"

Raj explains. "In this game you can create your own superhero under the guidance of any real superhero from DC, you can be either a villain or a hero.. it's a great game.."

Sheldon smiles. "So Sheldor The Mighty One, can become a superhero or a tyrannous villain?"

"Exactly.."

"I think we all know what game i'm choosing.." Sheldon says.

"Great, DC Universe Online was winning.." Raj says and smiles.

* * *

Tuesday couldn't have come any faster, Sheldon made his way trough the half-empty corridors, and entered the classroom. He looked around the half empty classroom. In the back of the classroom he noticed a familiar face, Amy Farrah Fowler. Sheldon proceeded to take a seat next to her.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler.." Sheldon said as he sat down.

Amy believes that this is weird, because the classroom is half empty and Sheldon sat next to her. "Be cool Amy..", she thinks before she replies to Sheldon.

"Hello Sheldon, it's nice to meet you again".

Sheldon smiled. "It is indeed..".

"Although given the fact that this classroom is almost empty, i feel like i have to ask you why sat next to.. me" Amy says to Sheldon.

"In a few minutes our lesson is going to start, and this classroom will be full with people i don't share any interests with, and yesterday i actually enjoyed talking to you.. so it makes me feel comfortable to at least sit next to someone who i feel comfortable talking too.." Sheldon explains.

"Oh.. that makes sense.. i guess" Amy says.

"Yes.. i would like to continue our conversation from where it ended yesterday.." Sheldon says.

"Okay".

As the time went by they had a nice conversation, but then Sheldon was about to leave, but turned around and went back to sit next to Amy.

"I thought you had other things to do at this moment?" Amy asks Sheldon as Sheldon sits down.

"Yes i do, but i need to ask you Amy something.." Sheldon says.

"Oh god.." Amy thinks.

"I want to know what your number is to your phone.. mainly to send text messages.. only for school reasons and different topic of conversations.. i don't care for that hookum that teenagers do.." Sheldon explains.

"Oh yeah i agree.. uh.." Amy writes her number on a piece of paper that Sheldon gave her.

"Thank you.. i'll message you after school.." Sheldon says and puts the piece of paper in his left pocket as he walks away from the classroom. Amy looks down at her shoes with a smile on her face.

* * *

Leonard Howard and Rajesh were sitting on a bench in the corridor talking to each other, when suddenly they see Bernadette and Penny barge out of the classroom. Bernadette makes her way to the locker and opens it with anger, grabs her jacket but is stopped by Penny before she can walk away.

"Bernadette talk to me.." Penny says as she places her hand on Bernadette's shoulder.

Bernadette pushes away Penny's hand. "I don't want to talk.. tell your friend Scott that i hate him..".

Penny looks confused. "What did he do?".

"He talks to me like i'm an object, and he only cares about his popularity!" Bernadette yells.

Leonard, Howard and Raj all look at Penny and Bernadette.

"What did he say?" Penny asks Bernadette.

Bernadette clears her throat. "I would do Bernadette anytime..". She says it in a mocking voice.

"That's not so bad.." Penny says.

Bernadette continues, "I would tap it till it sleeps on my bed..".

"Well that's just Scott, you know Scott.. he's disgusting.." Penny says.

"Yes he is.. i don't want to hang out with him anymore.. or anyone that consider themselves popular and feel above everyone else.." Bernadette explains.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that i don't want to hang out with your friends anymore!" Bernadette replies.

"They are your friends too.."

"No.. not anymore!" Bernadette explains.

"Oh dear lord.."

"Whatever.. you need to choose Penny, hang out with me.. or go back to Sleezy Scott!" Bernadette says.

Penny thinks about it for a few moments, but then replies after a minute.

"I'm gonna come back to my friends.. I'm sorry" Penny says and walks back to the classroom.

Bernadette sighs, opens her locker, places her jacket in and slams the locker door. She sighs again and leans with her back on the locker and looks down at her feet. She has no friends anymore.

"You should talk to her.." Leonard whispers to Howard.

"What are you crazy?" Howard replies.

"He is right dude, in a time of need she may start caring about you if you offer her a hand.." Raj explains.

Howard clears his throat. "I have had a crush on her my entire life.. maybe this is my chance.." Howard whispers.

He takes his bag and makes his way over to Bernadette, he pretends to walk past her, and pretends to fall to the ground.

Bernadette looks at him, as he starts picking up his things.

"Oh god i'm so sorry.." Bernadette says to Howard, as Howard stands back up again.

"No it's cool, i'm really clumsy" He explains.

Bernadette smiles and extended her hand. Howard shakes it.

"I'm Howard.."

"Hey Howard.. i'm Bernadette.." She replies.

"I couldn't help overhear your little fight with that girl.." Howard says.

"Oh yeah.. i'm really sorry.. btw even though you haven't said anything nice to me yet, you are still the first one today who is really nice to me.." Bernadette explains.

"Well.. you are very cute.." Howard says.

Bernadette giggles.

"So what are you doing now?" Howard asks Bernadette.

"Talking to you.." Bernadette replies.

"No i ment, what are you going to do next?" Howard asks Bernadette.

"Oh i have lunch in 5 minutes.. i think that i'm going to Starbucks all alone because i can't handle sitting alone in the cafeteria, specially with Scott and Penny there.." Bernadette says.

"I get that.. but why don't you sit with my friends during lunch?" Howard asks.

"Really? Wouldn't that be weird?" Bernadette asks Howard.

"Hey has our conversation been weird so far?"

"I guess not.." Bernadette says and giggles. Howard and Bernadette walk over to Leonard and Raj, as they all say hello to each other.

"It's nice to meet all of you.." Bernadette says to Raj, Howard and Leonard.

"Should we go to lunch now?" Howard says to everyone.

* * *

Amy takes her phone out of her pocket and see's a message, it reads; "Hello Amy Farrah Fowler. I just wanted you to know that this is my number.. and FYI i am outside your classroom, i have a matter that i wish to discuss with you..".

Amy smiles as she walks out of the classroom and see's Sheldon sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Hello Sheldon.." Amy says to Sheldon as Sheldon looks up and smiles at Amy.

"Good you got my message, the matter that i wish to discuss is, i want you to join me and my friends for lunch in the cafeteria.."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit with us Amy.. my friends are Leonard, Rajesh and Howard.."

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Amy says to Sheldon.

"Not at all.."

They walk down the corridor, and grab their food, and make their way to the table where Bernadette is also sitting. Amy widen her eyes as she see's Bernadette. When they arrive, Sheldon greets Bernadette, and vice versa. Amy sits in silence next to Sheldon as she shakes hands with Leonard, Howard, Raj and Bernadette. The time flew by quick for everyone, as they had very fun talking and laughing together.

"Hey i know you... you are Amy Farrah Fowler right?" Bernadette says to Amy.

"Yes that is me, and i know you, you are Bernadette, Penny's bestest friend.." Amy replies.

"I was her best friend but not anymore.." Bernadette sulks.

"I'm sorry.." Amy says.

"Yeah.. i'm done hanging out with all her friends.. i want to pursue my real passion wich is biology.." Bernadette says.

"I love biology.. i want to be a neurobiologist when i'm older.." Amy replies.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime and talk about biology.." Bernadette says.

As their conversation continues, Penny enters the cafeteria, and notices Bernadette sitting with her new friends talking to the weird girl. She makes her way over to the table, and silence falls around the table as Penny wants to talk to Bernadette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting any new chapters. I just got summer break now, and im trying to rest from the entire school year. It has been really tough. Next year i'll have to give it my all though. Anyways i've not posted anything because i've been really lazy, and i returned my school computer and stuff. But now i present to you my favourite chapter of this fanfic probably.**

* * *

Bernadette follows Penny to the side. "What do you want?". Bernadette asks.

"Alright i feel sorry for dumping you as a friend and stuff.." Penny replies in a non caring way.

Bernadette rolls her eyes. "Listen.. we were friends.. and the fact that our friendship means nothing to you is enough for me to understand that you aren't a real friend.."

"No Bernadette, i am a real friend though.. my boyfriend is disgusting to you and that's why i dumped him.. because i felt bad.." Penny explains.

"So what if you dumped him.." Bernadette replies.

"I want to hang out with you again.. and maybe you thought that i didn't accept your choice in friends like that weird girl over there.." Penny points at Amy.

"Her name is Amy and she is much nicer then you.. or any of your friends for that matter.." Bernadette says.

"Bernadette..i'm sorry.. can you please accept my apology?" Penny asks Bernadette.

"Fine.. but do it one more time and i'll kick your ass!" Bernadette says in a serious way.

"Cool, so can i hang out with you lot?" Penny asks Bernadette.

"Fine.."

Penny and Bernadette make their way over to the table, and Penny introduces herself to everyone in a polite way until she meets Sheldon.

"Hello.. i'm Penny.." Penny says as she extends her hand right in the front of Sheldons face.

"I suggest that you put your hand away Penny, because i have no intention in shaking it as i don't want to catch the common cold.." Sheldon explains.

"Sheldon be nice.. Penny's hands are perfect.." Leonard says.

Penny smiles and sits down next to Leonard, as he starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Hello.. Penny.." Amy says in a low pitched voice.

"Oh.. you're Amy right?" Penny replies.

"That's right.. Gorilla hands fowler from last year.." Amy says.

"Yeah i'm sorry for that.." Penny says.

"Oh it's quite alright Penny.. i was depressed for six months but who cares.." Amy says.

Scott enters the room and paces over to Penny, Penny widens her eyes as she see's Scott coming closer.

"Oh Hello Scott, i was just returning my.. locker.. uhm.. keys from Bernie.." Penny says and stands up, as if she wasn't hanging out with Bernadette and her friends.

"What the hell." Bernadette thinks.

"Yeah okay whatever.. i want my shirt back tonight at Phoebe's party.. it cost me a fortune, and Lilly wants to borrow it.." Scott says.

"Fine whatever..and who is Lilly?" Penny asks Scott.

"My new girlfriend.." Scott says with a smile on his face as he leaves.

Penny sits back down looking down at her feet.

"You were returning your locker keys..?" Bernadette says in a sarcastic way.

"I'm sorry.. it won't happen again.." Penny says to Bernadette with guilt.

"Whatever.."

"No i am though..hmm.. tell you what.. all of you can come with me to Phoebe's party tonight" Penny says.

Amy gives her a large smile and widened eyes.

"YES!" Amy yells.

"Sure.. why not?" Leonard says and looks at Howard and Rajesh who both are smiling.

"Bernadette can we go shopping after school today?" Amy asks Bernadette.

"Amy i don't know if i can go.." Bernadette replies.

"You're going.." Penny says.

She turns to Amy. "And Amy i'm sorry about the gorilla hand thingy.. i'm going shopping after school today.. if you want.. you can.. you know.. come..".

"Yes yes yes yes yes a million times yes!" Amy says overwhelmed.

* * *

"Why.. why are you going to this party?" Sheldon asks Leonard.

"It's good to be social sometimes Sheldon.." Leonard replies.

"But so close to our DC Universe Online gaming marathon?" Sheldon replies.

They take a seat inside Leonard's sisters first car.

"Look Sheldon, Me and Raj are not going to drink alcohol.. Howard is the only one.. and nothing will happen that will get us drunk..so come with us and i promise that you'll have a good time" Leonard says.

"No.. i refuse to bow down to the social convention.." Sheldon says.

"There will be comic books and games.." Leonard explains.

* * *

Bernadette, Amy and Penny are walking around the mall finding a perfect shop.

"I'm so excited for this party.." Amy says.

"Yeah me too.." Penny replies in a non caring way.

"Amy.. it's getting a bit exhausting.." Bernadette says.

"What is?"

"You telling us about how much you're excited.." Bernadette yells.

"Oh sorry.. excitement is clearly not welcome in our new established friendship.."

"It's not a friendship it's just a one time thing.." Penny explains.

"Oh.. of.. course.." Amy replies.

"I'm hoping to hook up with Jared.." Penny says.

"That tall red head?" Bernadette asks.

"Yes.. but it's either Jared or his best friend Derek.." Penny explains.

"Slut.." Bernadette whispers.

"This shop is great.. i bought my clothes from my first ever party here.. sadly nobody cared.." Amy says.

"It looks great.." Bernadette says.

"Or we could go to Urban outiftters.. 30 percent discount.." Penny says and points at another shop.

"No.. we're going in here.." Bernadette says as she and Amy enter the shop.

"Ugh.. this is gonna get boring.." Penny says. "I wish i had alcohol.." she whispers as she enters the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright i'm coming out now.." Amy walks out of the dressing room wearing a cardigan over a dark blue t-shirt, with a skirt.

Bernadette and Penny smile at Amy.

"I'm so beautiful.." Amy says with a big smile.

Penny is wearing tight jeans with light blue sneakers with a purple collar shirt.

Bernadette is wearing a denim blouse with a skirt.

Amy sits down next to Bernadette. "Hey Bernadette.."

"Oh hey Ames, are you having fun?"

"Yeah.. this is the most fun i have ever had.." She replies.

"But that is not why i sat down here.. i need to ask you something" Amy says.

Amy looks over at Penny. "Does Penny find me annoying?".

"Oh i don't know.. i don't think so, but i can ask her if you want" Bernadette says.

Amy nods, Bernadette makes her way over to Penny when suddenly Penny see's someone on the other side of the shop.

"Oh my god Laura!" Penny yells and leaves.

* * *

The night has already arrived. Amy, Bernadette and Penny walks out of the car and meets Raj, Howard, Leonard and Sheldon outside the house. Penny sighs as everyone follows her in.

"Alright.. have a nice party.. do whatever you want.. and uhm if anyone asks who you are say that you're here with me.." Penny explains.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Jared.."

They all see Penny walk up the stairs as Leonard, Raj and Howard stair at her walking away.

Bernadette drags Howard by the arm to meet a friend of Bernadette's.

Amy and Sheldon walk over to the table where there's drinks.

"Oh look apple juice.." Sheldon says.

He grabs a big glass and pours alot of apple juice in it and drinks it all.

"No Sheldon i don't think.." Before she can even finish her sentance Sheldon drinks another glass.

"Woooooooo apple juice!" He yells.

Sheldon takes 2 glasses and fills them both with the drink and walks over to Leonard and Raj who are standing in the corner.

"This apple juice.. the best apple juice i have ever ever ever ever tasted.. mhm" Sheldon says, drunk.

"Sheldon are you drunk?" Leonard asks Sheldon.

"No.. of course not.. i'm.. batman" Sheldon says.

Raj takes a glass and smells it. "Dude this is alcohol".

Raj scuffs and drinks the entire glass. Also drunk they both start dancing.

"Oh god this is going to be so much fun.." Leonard says and observes the dancing of his 2 drunk friends.

Amy is still standing over at the table, with a tiny amount of beer in her glass.

Bernadette walks over to Amy and stands next to her.

"Hey Ames.."

"Hello Bernadette.. where is Howard?" Amy asks.

Bernadette looks down at her glass. "Oh he joined Sheldon and Raj.. apparantly they are drunk.." Bernadette explains.

"Oh yeah.. Sheldon thought that it was regular apple juice it turns out that it's mixed with alcohol.." Amy says and giggles.

Bernadette smiles. "This is a party.."

"Hey i remember that you said that you liked biology.."

Amy corrects her. "I don't like biology.. i love biology..".

"Fine whatever.. and uhm.. since our school doesn't have any groups like a chess group or math group i.."

Amy interrupts her. "Ever since the great conflict of 2013' in Pasadena High School..".

"Uh yeah.. i have a group of friends that meet up in starbucks every Thursdays and Fridays to talk about biology.. i was wondering if you want to join me tomorrow.."

Amy's eyes widen.. and a large smile appears. "Of course.. i'de be honoured..".

"Great".

"Oh Bernadette..did you ask Penny?" Amy asks Bernadette.

"Oh no i didn't.. i'm going to do it tomorrow.." Bernadette says.

Amy nods and forces a fake smile.

From the next room Amy and Bernadette can hear cheering, they walk over there and see that a crowd has gathered in a circle around Sheldon, Raj and Howard, they are dancing and singing the pokemon theme song.

"Oh god is that Howard doing the jitter bug?" Bernadette points at Howard.

"Yes and there's Sheldon and Raj doing some weird dance next to him.."

A half hour later Sheldon is sitting on the stairs on the porch outside the house singing soft kitty while he throws up.

"Happy kitty sleepy kitty pur pur.." His song gets interupted by another throw up.

"Puke" Sheldon says instead of the third 'pur'.."

"Oh no that's the wrong lyric.. it's pur pur pur.." Sheldon corrects himself.

Bernadette and Amy walk out of the house.

"Sheldon?" Amy says when she notices Sheldon.

"Amy! How nice of you to join me at these difficult times!"

"Difficult times?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"Don't tell this to my family but i am... drunk" Sheldon giggles after he finishes the sentance.

Amy acts as if she is shocked. "Wow.. you don't say..".

"Sheldon we should get you home.. we are going to look for Howard and Raj and Leonard then we're all going.."Amy explains.

"Ooki-doo" Sheldon says.

Raj, and Leonard also walk out of the house.. they seem to be very angry.

"What's wrong?" Bernadette asks them.

"This tall guy Scott attacked us.." Leonard explains.

"Because you lot are DRUNK!" Sheldon yells.

"Oh my god are you two okay?" Bernadette asks Leonard and Raj.

They both nod. "He attacked us with words.. not physically.. i still hear his words echoing in my mind like the sun in a far away land.." Raj says.

"How poetic.." Amy whispers.

"We went upstairs and noticed Scott peaking in a room... where we heard Penny giggling.. we told him off and he told us off with words, calling us things that really hurt our feelings.." Leonard explains. "And i'm not drunk Sheldon!"

"Where is Howard?" Bernadette asks.

"He's doing the fun time in bed.." Raj says and giggles.

"Howard is having sex?" Bernadette asks Leonard.

"I don't know.." Leonard says.

They hear Howards voice from behind. "Of course not.. me? have sex? this is not time for a joke..".

After another half hour everyone except Penny is sitting on the porch. Sheldon is relaxed and half drunk.

They all look up at the sky, looking at the stars, the sky looks like one big projector of infinite space.

"The stars are beautiful.. we're lucky that today is the Pasadena Star Gazing Event or else we couldn't see the sky this beautiful.." Amy says.

"I see the tardis, i see the tardis," Sheldon says and points at the sky.

"What is a tardis?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space" The guys say in perfect unison.

"It's a time machine from the tv show Doctor Who.." Leonard explains.

They all look up at the sky, taking it all in.

"I jst realised that this might be great get to know each other moment.." Bernadette says.

"Interesting hypothesis Bernadette, i'll go first.." Amy says.

"Yeah.. my name is Amy Farrah Fowler.. i'm a bullied victim.. and didn't have any friends or anyone that wanted to talk to me before now.. i love biology and science..".Amy says.

"Eh..."

"I can go next.. My name is Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski.. i also love biology.. my dad is a cop so don't piss me of.. and i am really scary when i'm mad" Bernadette explains as everyone gives her a weird look.

Howard smiles. "I am Howard Wolowitz.. my mother is annoying.. and i would like to ask Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski if she would like to go on a date with me tomorrow.." He looks at Bernadette who is smiling.

"Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski would love to go on a date with Howard Wolowitz.." They smile at each other.

Suddenly Penny barges out of the house half naked. "You stupid bastard!" she yells behind her.

Everyone stairs at her as she puts on her shirt and shoes and adjusts her hair.

She then realises that the group is staring at her. "Oh god..".

"What happened?" Bernadette asks.

"I'll tell you what happened, i was up there with Jared when suddenly Scott comes in and starts filming.. you know.. apparantly Scott didn't have a girlfriend named Lily, Jared had a girlfriend named Lily, it was just a plan to get me into bed and film it! They filmed it.." Penny is angry.

"Did they film you doing it?" Bernadette asks Howard.

"No they didn't.. we weren't even naked or anything we were just kissing.. but to think that they thought that i wanted to film it is just fucking disgusting.." Penny sinks to the ground and covers her face.

"Now the entire school is going to think that i'm a slut.." Penny says and starts crying.

After a moment she stands up and wipes away her tears, she quickly walks away to her car and drives away.

"That was weird.." Leonard says.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny enters Pasadena High School, she makes her way across the corridor to her locker, everyone she see's looks at her.

_"Damn.."_ She thinks. _"Of course out of all people i'm the one who makes a fool out of myself.." _She breaks up her thought and makes her way to the classroom, she enters and everyone looks at her, in the corner she see's someone using up the space so she can't sit there.

She hears a voice in front of the classroom. "Penny come sit here!". She see's Leonard sitting there.

Penny sits down next to Leonard. "Hey Leonard".

"Are you okay Penny?" Leonard asks Penny.

Penny sighs. "No.. ever since i got here everyone keeps looking at me, my twitter feed is full of subtweets about me..".

"Ouch.. but how did everyone know?" Leonard asks.

"Well apparantly Jareds girlfriend Lily got really angry at me, because Jared said that i knew that he had a girlfriend then she posted the video on facebook, showed all her friends and stuff" Penny explains.

"Wow.. if everyone knew the true story.." Leonard says.

"Then nothing would change.. you see. Lily is best friends with Phoebe, and Phoebe is the most popular high school girl in the county, and her father is the principal of this school.." Penny explains.

"Wow.. i'm beginning to see your problem hehe.." Leonard starts giggling.

"It's not funny.."

"You're right.. it's not funny i'm sorry"

Penny places her head on the table."Ugh.. now everyone knows about it.. everyone in school, all my friends.. and if Phoebe finds out, every teenager Pasadena will know.. how could i even fall for such a trap..?".

Leonard places his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"There there"

Penny turns to Leonard. "Leonard tell me, am i stupidd. am i stupid for trusting Jared.. am i stupid?!".

"No.. no you're not of course you're not, listen you made a mistake, that's what happens when you're a teenager.. i think, i haven't really experienced true teenage things yet.."

"Thank you Leonard.." Penny says to Leonard.

"Anytime Penny.. uhm if you want to talk sometime.." Leonard reaches for his inner pocket and grabs a piece of paper. "You can have my number..". He gives it to Penny.

"Yeah.. sure thank you Leonard".

"Oh hey can i sit at your table today.. i can't sit with my friends.." Penny says.

Leonard nods.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon are walking along the hallway talking.

"I feel like i have to apologies again for my behavior yesterday..i can assure you that i never get drunk.." Sheldon explains.

"It's okay Sheldon"

"Good, i wasn't supposed to come to school today because my mother thought that i was ill when i returned home last night.. but in reality i was as intoxicated as a chicken.." Sheldon explains

"Sheldon i think she knew that you were drunk.."

Sheldon stops walking. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes it's obvious" Amy says.

"I'm not convinced, explain yourself.." Sheldon says.

Amy sighs. "Okay, yesterday you went to a party, the social convention states that during a party there will be alcohol, and therefor teenagers will probably consume it, your mother is experienced, you came home last night, with nausea, you threw up alot and your behavior was reduced to a stupid level, if your mother has ever gone to a party she would know from just your behavior and speech"  
Sheldon is silent, no words can come out of his mouth.

"Curses" Sheldon says and keeps walking.

They enter the cafeteria and join Bernadette, Howard and Rajesh.

"Dude you're totally wrong, zombies are better then werewolfs!"

Howard rolls his eyes. "Match a werewolfs speed against a zombie!".

Amy and Sheldon sit down, listen to Howard and Raj's stupid conversation.

Bernadette taps Amy on the shoulder. "Oh hey Amy, are you still coming with me today?"

"Yes, in preperation for todays meeting i have read a biology textbook over 30 times" Amy smiles.

"Wow really, 30 times?" Bernadette asks.

"Indeed".

Penny and Leonard enter the cafeteria everyone turns their head and looks at Penny.

Penny sighs. "I can't do this, i'm leaving..".

Leonard grabs her by the shoulder. "Penny come on, you can do it.. listen at the end of the day who gives a shit about what anyone thinks of you?"

"Fine..".

Across the room Penny can hear a voice yelling something at her direction as she sits down. The person who yelled passes the table. "Slut", he says as he walks by the table.

Leonard stands up. "Hey you!" He yells to the jock.

"Leonard don't tease him that's Derek Henderson.." Penny whispers.

"He can't beat me in the cafeteria!" Leonard replies.

"What do you want.." The jock named Derek says to Leonard.

"Leave her alone she made a mistake.." Leonard says.

Derek comes closer, now everyone in the cafeteria is watching Derek and Leonard.

"Wow did she get a little hobbit to defend her..?"

"Leonard is not a hobbit he is.." Before Sheldon can finish his sentence Amy kicks him under the table to shut him up.

"I'm not afraid of you.." Leonard says to Derek.

"You aren't?".

"Okay maybe a little afraid.." Leonard admits.

"Don't talk to me again okay? Next time i won't do this" Derek takes Leonards bottle of juice and pours it all over him.

"Derek what the hell!?" Penny yells to Derek.

"Well there's an improvement.." Derek says and turns around.

He takes a few steps before he's interupted by Sheldon talking to him. "Hey you!"

Derek turns around. "What is it? Does the little hobbit need help from the tall ugly praying mantis?".

"Ahh yes clever.. a statement about my looks and that they resemble that of a mantis.. very clever indeed!" Sheldon replies.

"Good you understood my statement.. the praying mantis has done his homework" Derek says and laughs.

"Yeah well.. i may be ugly on the outside.. but you're ugly on the inside.. let's define that sentance to bad personality" Sheldon says, now feeling a bit proud but still really scared that he will get his ass kicked.

"Oh really funny.. your statement provides the fact that my personality is bad" Derek says in a mocking way.

Derek took a step closer. Sheldon was scared, he was regreting his actions a little, but he felt bad that he stood up for his best friend. Sheldon swallowed his fear, Derek was much more taller, handsomer and stronger then he was. But Sheldon had a superior mind.

"If i see you and the hobbit again.. i will personaly kick your ass" Derek says.

"You can't do that we have to roam these halls..we're also attending this school wich you do not own by the way!" Sheldon says.

"I mean outside school.." Derek says and gives Sheldon a villainous smile. Sheldon swallows his fear once again as Derek leaves.

Sheldon sits back down. "Wow Sheldon you stood up to Derek Henderson.." Amy says.

"Thank you Sheldon i'm grateful" Leonard says.

"It's alright Leonard.. this world would be a better place if bullies weren't so mean to us nerds.." Sheldon says.

"I should thank you too Sheldon.. you're really nice.. except for the business with my hands yesterday.." Penny says.

* * *

Thursday is finally over.. Sheldon is looking forward to tomorrow.. as it is his gaming marathon with his friends wich was going to be held at Raj's home wich was very wealthy of beautiful furniture. Sheldon walks around the corner and see's Derek, when the two meet, Derek starts running towards Sheldon. Sheldon starts running away from Derek, but because Derek is much faster he puts his leg in front of Sheldons leg making Sheldon fall to the ground.

"Ough"

"I told you what would happen if i would see you outside school!" Derek says.

Derek hesitates but then kicks Sheldon in the stomach as hard as he can.

"Don't ever mess with me again you bitch!" Derek yells.

This time he punches Sheldon in the face a few times, giving Sheldon a nose bleed and a black eye.

Penny of course see's Derek and Sheldon from her park, she parks her car and runs towards Derek.

"Derek what the fuck are you doing?" Penny yells when she arrives.

"I told him what would happen!" Derek replies.

"You can't just kick his ass in the schoolyard!"Penny says.

"Why? Isn't that what you did to Phoebe last year?"

Penny's eyes get bigger. "That isn't true she kicked my ass and left me in a cornfield over night!"

"Yeah and who is anyone going to believe? The school slut or the most popular girl in school?" Derek asks Penny.

"Just leave Sheldon alone!" Penny yells.

"Yeah okay.. only for now.." Derek says.

Sheldon sits up, holding his stomach, he is crying of fright.. and because of the fact that he is bleeding, he reaches for his pocket and takes a few tissues and holds it against his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I am going to wage terror against him, i am going to summon daleks and Brainiac soldiers, i am going to feed him to the evil dragon smaug!" Sheldon yells.

"Take it easy.. he's gone.. chill" Penny says.

"I'm sorry.. i'm not quite clear in my head.. i am experiencing pain in my abdomen.. and i'm pretty sure that i will give birth to my colon.."

Penny helps Sheldon up, and they enter Penny's car. "Penny..i don't feel safe" Sheldon says.

Penny sighs. "It's my fault.. i shouldn't have been stupid.. and i shouldn't have chosen this path in my life.."

"You haven't experienced your whole life, neither have i. You can still fulfill your dreams.." Sheldon says.

"So what do you want to be? What is your dream?" Penny asks Sheldon.

"I want to be a physicist.. theoretical physicist to be exact.." Sheldon replies.

"Oh.. i want to be an actress.. but that dream is shattered.." Penny says.

"Why is it shattered?"

Penny sighs. "Because my parents will only pay for college if i choose to do something smart with my life.. like a doctor or a lawyer..".

"Well i beg to differ.. you should choose your path in life.. and nobody can dictate what you should do then yourself.."

"Thank you Sheldon.." Penny says.

She starts the car and they drive to Sheldon's house.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sheldon.." Amy said trough Skype.

"Yes well the hardest thing was to come up an excuse for my mother" Sheldon explain.

Amy looks at him. "I don't understand why don't you just tell her what really happened..thus saving you the burden to come up with an excuse".

"Because my idea is genius.. i am going to tell her that i got drunk last night by mistake and tell her that i fell down face first on to the floor when i woke up this morning on my way to school"

Amy just looks at him. "But you said earlier today that she was at home when you came home from the party.."

"No after i returned home we had a conversation and then she spend the night at her friend's house.."

"Oh.. listen Sheldon i have to go.. Bernadette is picking me up.. we're going to Starbucks with her biology friends to talk about biology.."Amy explains.

"I can't see how that would interest me, goodbye" Sheldon closes his computer.

Amy rolls her eyes and closes Skype.. before she leaves she wants to check twitter for any news about her new established social group. She scrolls down until she see's tweets from Phoebe Johnson.. the most popular high school girl in the county.

She reads, "Like omg what a slutty thing to do.. ugh #weird" Amy rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe i was friends with Penny the prostitute.." Another tweet from Phoebe.

_Should i tell Penny about the tweets?_ Amy thinks.

_Naah nevermind, better get ready._

* * *

On her bed, she's texting with Leonard. Penny felt like Leonard was a special guy.

"Hello Leonard, it's Penny i just wanted you to know that i'm thankful that you offered to talk.. and that this is my number if you ever want to talk about something" She types, and sends.

Leonard replied quickly. "Okay cool, i thought that you didn't want to talk or something"

Penny smiles, and types. "No.. it's kind of a relief that someone wanted to talk to me.. after.. you know.. the incident".

"Haha.. what exactly happened at the party.. if you feel uncomfortable Penny you don't have to respond"

Penny types. "Well me and Scott had a thing.. at least i thought we had a thing.. he was jokingly disgusting to Bernadette till the point that she no longer wanted to be friends with me, so that i would break up with him. He said that his girlfriend was Lily.. and then i almost hooked up with Jared, well because he was always super nice to me and stuff.. then at the party we were in the room and started making out.. when Scott filmed it.. without me knowing because i wasn't facing the door.. and then i got a text.. from Phoebe.. she knew that i could never ignore a text message.. so i checked it.. i had placed it on the bed side table.. and there i found a mini recording device.. so i felt disgusted.. and punched him in the face and ran out crying.. then Lily knew.. and it turns out that this was Phoebe's revenge.." She is hesitant at first.. but then she send it with a follow-up message. "I'm not a slut by the way".

Leonard reads it, and then types. "Oh my lord.. that is horrible Penny i am so sorry. But what happened with Phoebe?"

Penny typed. "I don't want to talk about it Leonard".

"If it's that horrible it's a good thing to talk about it, to get it out of your system"

Penny sighed, and then typed. "I said that i don't want to talk about it okay, now leave it alone!"

* * *

Amy and Bernadette entered Starbucks and saw the rest of the group sitting around a booth.

They made their way over there. "Hey guys, this is my friend Amy she's going to be joining us".

Amy waves at them.

"Amy, this is Jemma, Beatrice, Candice, Amelia, Jake and Alec" Bernadette said.

"Nice to meet you all" Amy said.

"Alright, what are we going to talk about today?" Bernadette asks.

"We've got a problem.. the bullies now know about our base.. we need to relocate or weekly meetings" Jake said.

"This isn't a base Jake" Amelia said sarcastically.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever i can call it whatever i want".

"Does anyone here have, a shed or, a garage that you don't use" Bernadette asks everyone.

Everybody thinks until Amy replies. "Yes i do.. our garage can be used for the weekly meetings, granted we have to clean up a bit".

Jemma turns to Bernadette. "Bernadette i'm loving your new member, although i have some gossip about her".

Bernadette listened with curiosity. Jemma whispers something that nobody can hear, Bernadette's eyes go bigger as she hears what Jemma is whispering.

"OMG that is horrible!"

Amy turned to Bernadette. "What is?".

"Oh um, nothing, it's nothing just.. I'm having an opposite day"

Amy looks at her. "Opposite day?"

"Yes everything i say is the opposite of what i meant.." Bernadette replies.

"If everything you say is the opposite of what you ment, and you said that you're having an opposite day today, then that means that you're not having an opposite day today meaning nothing you said is the opposite of what you ment" Amy says.

Bernadette bolts out of her seat and walks away. "I'm a nice girl! I shouldn't have to keep secrets!" She yells as she runs out of the shop leaving Amy speechless.

"W-what just happened?" Amy says with stutter.

"Maybe it's her time of the month.." Alec suggested.

Amy rolls her eyes and walks away.

* * *

Everyone felt like Friday came really fast, Amy didn't text or call Bernadette last night, and was surprised that she wasn't with Howard when she saw him talking to Raj.

Amy approached Howard and Raj. "Hello gentlemen".

Raj waves, because he recently got selective mutism.

"Hello Amy.. have you seen Bernadette?" Howard asks.

Amy looks at Howard. "No.. i'm looking for her aswell, hasn't she contacted you?".

"No not since yesterday after school.." Howard says.

"Maybe she's called in sick" Amy suggests.

"Yeah maybe, oh hey Amy do you know any reason to why she can't be here?"

Amy shakes her head. "No.. nothing i can think of at least".

Penny approached them. "Hey, Howard have you seen Bernadette?" Howard shakes his head. "I'm getting a bit worried.. she isn't my girlfriend.. just a romantic interest but still.. i'm worried.. why isn't she here?".

Leonard runs towards his 4 friends. "Hey you guys!" They all turned to face Leonard.

"Come on.. it's Derek Henderson!" Leonard yells. They all run after him, out from the school and to the parking lot.

Penny points at Derek. "Oh my god jerk!"

Derek let's go of the crying Sheldon and turns to the group. "Oh hello Penny!"

"What have you done?" Penny asks.

"I kicked his ass.." Derek says.

"You didn't kick my ass.. you beat me to puddles of blood!" Sheldon says as he wipes his tears.

"You know you're a sick bastard right?" Penny yells.

Derek laughs.

"No i mean it! You've given him a nose bleed 2 times in less than 24 hours!" Penny says.

Derek smile. "Maybe I'm a little sick..".

He approaches Penny. "But you'll never know what I've got for gossip on your friend Amy over there" He points at Amy.

"Tell me" Penny says.

"Meet me after school in the parking lot.. i swear you'll want to know this"

The rest of the day ended quickly, with no sign of Bernadette. Penny met Derek in the parking lot, much to her surprise he kept his promise. He was one of those guys that never breaks their promise no matter what.

Penny approached him. "Give me the dish"

"Alright.. you're friend Amy.. a while back.. last year i think.. in the start of the term.. um because she sits alone all the time.. once.. Jared.. as a joke.. sat with her.. Jared was new at the time.. from Canton High, she didn't know him.. he got her to talk.. to open up.. then after a few weeks they started texting, and she told him trough text that she always wondered how it would be like to have male genitalia.. and how it would please her to well have one.. it was weird.. it was disgusting and sick and he was properly worried about her well-being.. he thought that she was joking first but she showed him a scientific article about it. Jared though that it would be a good joke if he showed everybody in school, so she started getting bullied by everyone, well not everyone.. just our circle of friends" Derek explains.

Penny remembers. "Oh my god she is Genital Amy?"

Derek nods. "But that wasn't all, apparently, once he tried calling her, after she started getting bullied and stuff, and as it turns out it wasn't her number, Amy had given him the wrong number by mistake, after time everybody kinda forgot about it, but it was funny" Derek giggles.

Penny just looks at him. "Jared is the sick bastard"

"Well yeah but it was funny as fuck" Derek laughs.

"No it wasn't, that was wrong of us, of everyone, no wonder she's all weird"

Penny looks down at her feet, how could she have been apart of the bullying? It could have ended in suicide. Penny felt a massive guilt raging trough her. She felt sorry for Amy, and she felt a large hatred for Jared, Phoebe had something to do with this, she's sure of it, but what was it, her head started to hurt, she needed to talk to Amy. She felt so done with school, first the big fight with Scott and Jared, and before that the fight with Phoebe and now this.. she closed her eyes to focus, suddenly everything went by really fast, and she was talking to Amy outside her house.

Penny approached the house, and knocked on the door, Amy opened. "Penny what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Penny said.

Amy stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. "Sure what's up?"

Penny sighed. "Well, it has recently come to my attention that, you were bullied last year".

Amy nodded. "Well yeah".

"I know about the male genitalia thing" Penny said.

Amy's smile turned into an angry frown. "Who gave you that information?".

"Derek Hinderson, the person that bullied Sheldon"

Amy just looked at Amy. "You were having a conversation with him?"

Penny nodded.

"Penny you have just betrayed the very foundation our friendship was going to be based on!"

"What?"

Amy sighed. "You went behind Sheldon's back and everyone's for that matter when you were talking to Derek!"

"But i hate him" Penny says.

"Yeah good for you! We're done Penny, i'm going to tell everyone what you did!" Amy yells. She turns around and walks back in the house and slams the door behind her.

* * *

Just a quick word, if the male genitalia thing seems weird, i want you to know that i got the idea from an episode of the big bang theory in series 4 when everyone has a conference, and Amy and Penny share a hotel room where Amy said that she's thought about how it would be to have male genitalia.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny turned around and returned to her car. She didn't mean to hurt Amy, and she didn't understand why she got so upset.

_Let's call Bernadette._

Penny calls Bernadette, she has spent an entire day trying to figure out where Bernadette was, by calling her, there was never a respons. This time though she answered.

"Hey Penny".

Penny replies. "Where the hell have you been all day?".

"I was sick.." Bernadette says.

"Yeah right Bernie, you freak out over Amy yesterday and then you play hicky the next day? Coincidence?".

Bernadette sighs. "I am sick though, for real, and how do you know about the Amy thing?".

"Derek might have told me about it.." Penny says.

"You talked to Derek?"

Penny paused for a bit. "..Well yeah". Bernadette sighed.

"Penny how could you do that? If we were in the middle ages, Derek would be commanding officer of the Phoebe Rebellion!"

"What?"

"Nevermind, you can't just talk to someone who has bullied your friend!" Bernadette explains.

"Whatever i need to go" Penny says and with that sentence she hangs up.

* * *

"I have to say Amy, i was a bit chocked when you scheduled an emergency Skype call just 4 hours before my marathon.."

"It isn't obligatory however it is necessary" Amy says.

"I am listening"

Amy sighed. "Well it's recently come to my attention that Penny talked to Derek about something that happened to me in the past".

"Penny spoke to Derek?" Sheldon yells.

"Correct, but that isn't the weird part.." Amy explains.

"There's more? Good lord what has she done furthermore?"

Amy is silent for a second. "She told me that last year Jared talked to me, and then he got me cellular number, to talk more, and i happened to give him the wrong number so he texted with someone, saying that she wanted male genitalia, and Jared thought it was me but in fact it wasn't me, so then he told everyone and everyone bullied me for it.. and the weird part is that it never happened, i have never spoken to Jared, i didn't get bullied for male genitalia" Amy explains.

Sheldon is silent, he just looks at her trough the screen.

"It seems that we have a mystery to solve, wich gives me a great idea, tomorrow we can call our social group for a meeting and we can all try to solve the mystery.. we can be detectives.." Sheldon suggests, clearly excited by the idea of being detectives. He claps his hands and smiles.

"Oh goody-goody".

"But Sheldon you're gaming marathon?" Amy asks.

Sheldon shakes his head. "We've rescheduled and the marathon lasts only till next morning so we can all be there"

"Alright.. well we know when, but do we know where?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"We can take a booth in Starbucks tomorrow.." Sheldon suggests.

"Alright, a little public but nevermind"

Sheldon's doorbell rings "That'll be Leonard who is giving me a ride to the marathon, Amy you can send out the invites.." Sheldon says.

They disconnect the call.

Sheldon grabs his marathon goody bag and leaves the house. "Goodbye Shelly". His mother says.

The gaming marathon went pretty well, they spent the marathon in Raj's huge room, they talked, laughed, had arguments. The very next day Sheldon informed them of the meeting he had planed with Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool, but it's in 5 minutes how are we going to get there?" Leonard replies.

* * *

"Do you think it's wrong that we didn't invite Penny?" Amy asks Bernadette.

They arrived early in Starbucks so everyone could get a big booth.

"No, she talked to Derek, it's her own fault".

Amy looks down at her feet. "But what if we're making a big deal out of nothing?"

Bernadette sighs. "I don't know, i'm still thinking about this whole thing.. it takes some time to process it you know?" Bernadette says.

After a few minutes the guys arrive, Howard is chocked to see Bernadette.

"Bernie why weren't you in school yesterday?"

"Howard i'm sorry i didn't text you, but i was sick".

"Please we have more important topics to discuss..!" Sheldon interrupts them.

"Hey didn't you invite Penny?" Leonard asks Amy.

Amy shakes her head. "No as you all probably know she talked to Derek!".

"Alright i am officially voting that i take command!" Sheldon interrupts again.

Everybody turns to Sheldon."I call to attention, this meeting has officially begun!"

"This isn't really a meeting Sheldon.." Leonard says.

"Shut it!" Sheldon replies.

"Alright our first mystery as Team Nodlehs, Amy informed me of the male genitalia story wich i'm sure everyone's heard, further information has been leaked. Amy has admitted that she in fact did not experience bullying because of some sort of bullying story, if there was such a thing the nerds would know about it, so the question is why did Derek say that, and what is his plan?" Sheldon says.

"Sheldon i don't think he has some sort of plan, just that he has something going on to bully all of us, or someone around this table.." Leonard explains.

"Bernadette what was the name of the girl who told you at first?" Howard asks Bernadette.

"Her name was Jemma Layla-Schmidt, that's her birth name i think.." Bernadette explains.

"Oh i knew it'd be her, Jemma Layla-Schmidt.." Howard says to himself.

"Does that name have any relevance?" Amy asks Howard.

"Amy please, everything that is being said has a relevance, but does it have relevance?"

"Sheldon of course it does, Jemma and Derek used to be a couple at Canton High, i think it was 8th grade, they were so close, but then Jemma broke up with him because Jared kept checking Phoebe out, and then she transferred here before Jared did, and they've become close friends again, because Phoebe told them to be, after Jared became Phoebe's best friend, now those 3 are like the 3 most popular teenagers in the city, because Phoebe and Jared started bullying people in Canton High, and now Jemma and Jared are waiting for Phoebe to transfer here because she got kicked out of Canton High, and because Penny was popular she obviously was friends with Phoebe but something happened with them 2 and now Phoebe is doing something.." Howard explains.

"How do you know that?" Bernadette asks him.

"I have other friends.." Howard replies, wich makes Raj giggle.

"But how do we find out what she wants to do?" Leonard says.

Sheldon thinks hard. "We can ask Penny, Jemma or Derek or Scott because they may know something that we want to know..".

"Excellent idea Sheldon we can just start spying on the popular kids and get beaten up again.." Leonard says sarcastically.

Sheldon rolls his eyes. "I don't care Leonard, i want to know so we can solve this mystery and so we can get payed by the school to solve crimes"

"We won't get payed by the school Sheldon we aren't even solving a real mystery!" Leonard yells.

* * *

Sorry about the misspells..

I don't own anything, thanks to Chuck and Bill and Steve for such a great show.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, i just wanted to clear something, this mystery that they are dealing with right now is not going to be the main storyline, this fanfiction is about an entire school year with our team, different things are going to happen, because this is a story about what happens during a school year with bullies, and the occasional tribulations. I haven't planned the entire fanfic yet and what's going to happen but i am working really hard to plan everything, so reviews would really be great help for writing, enjoy :D Oh and when i said that i had everything planned out i ment the mystery..

* * *

_Prev chapter: Sheldon thinks hard. "We can ask Penny, Jemma or Derek or Scott because they may know something that we want to know.."._

_"Excellent idea Sheldon we can just start spying on the popular kids and get beaten up again.." Leonard says sarcastically._

_Sheldon rolls his eyes. "I don't care Leonard, i want to know so we can solve this mystery and so we can get payed by the school to solve crimes"_

_"We won't get payed by the school Sheldon we aren't even solving a real mystery!" Leonard yells._

"Yes i think we are Leonard, when Derek attacked me Thursday after school in the school yard Penny said that Phoebe had left her in a cornfield.. maybe that has something connected with the current mystery" Sheldon explains.

"I've heard her talk about the cornfield incident but she never really says what really happened" Bernadette says.

"Well, what did she say?" Amy asks Bernadette.

"Not much, just that it happened during a trip to the countryside i think..".

"I know what we can do.. we can ask Alec and Jake they're like the school historians" Howard suggests.

"What will you ask them?" Bernadette asks Howard.

Raj whispers in Howard's ear, Howard rolls his eyes. "Raj says that we can ask about what happened with Phoebe and Penny.."

* * *

Monday came by really fast, after a weekend of marathon and mystery solving wich didn't really involve solving any mystery. Howard and Bernadette spend the entire Sunday together. On Monday morning, everyone except Penny were hanging by the lockers.

Howard turned to Bernadette. "Alright Bernie we're going to the computer lab Jake and Alec agreed to meet us there".

Bernadette nodded and they hugged as Howard walked away with Raj. Amy approached Bernadette.

"It seems you two are really close..".

Bernadette smiles. "Yeah.. we are.. the best thing last week was meeting Howard, he is really sweet and charming and i think we have a good thing going on".

Howard and Raj entered the computer lab where Alec and Jake were standing and talking.

Howard waves. "Hey guys.." Jake and Alec turn their attention to Howard and Raj.

"You're a bit late.." Alec remarks.

Raj rolls his eyes. "Whatever you two need to help us".

"With what? Computer programming? Website making? Photo editing?" Jake asks.

"You two know every drama fight that's ever happened since 03', and we're looking for something that happened a few years ago.." Howard explains.

"You'll need to be more specific then that.." Jake says.

Howard rolls his eyes. "All we know is that Phoebe Johnson were involved in this fight and Penny, the popular girl..".

"Ahh Penny, the girl your group has hung out with right?" Jake asks.

"No it's the crazy food lady in the mall..!" Raj says sarcastically.

Alec approaches Howard and Raj. "Listen we have to get more details then that..".

"Well can you be more specific to what you define as specific details?" Howard asks Jake and Alec.

"Like where it was or what year it happened.." Alec suggests.

* * *

Penny finally found the courage to come to school in time, otherwise she would just skip her first class, she makes her way over to her lockers, when all of a sudden she hears a familliar British voice behind her.

"Penny?"

Penny turns around and see's a tall and brown haired guy. "Phil what are you doing here?".

"I got transferred here by my dad, well it's just so i can get better grades and well, if i do i get a vacation in Britain.." Phil says.

Penny smiles. "Isn't Phoebe the one who got transferred?".

"I think you've forgotten who i am.." Phil laughs.

"No but seriously, they said that Phoebe was going to transfer.." Penny says.

"Oh right that bitch, i wonder if she's still pissed of at me" Phil wonders.

"So give me the dish, how was it in Canton High?" Penny asks Phil

"It was great, i had a fight with Phoebe Johnson though..".

"What? Why?"

"She claimed that i told Oliver to break up with her and well then i told her she was the school bitch and she got a fit.." Phil says.

"Haha well that is Phoebe Johnson, queen of the bitches.." Penny laughs.

"How about you, how is Pasadena High?" Phil asks Penny.

"It's good, kind of.. i've met new friends, they're nice actually.." Penny says.

"Oh right i overheard Derek telling Phoebe about how you hooked up with Jared, and how Scott filmed it.." Phil says.

"You know, i'm happy you're not that typical bullying person.." Penny says to Phil.

Phil smiles. "Yeah i am to.. it isn't really a good thing to bully other people for being smarter.."

"Listen i have to go.. but it was nice seeing you.." Phil says to Penny.

"Yeah it was". They hug, as Phil leaves Bernadette approaches Penny.

"Who was that?"

Penny turns to Bernadette. "Phil from Britain..".

"So he's an old boyfriend?" Bernadette asks Penny.

"Yes of course.."

"Hey listen we really need to talk" Bernadette says.

"About what?" Penny asks.

"Just come.."

Bernadette starts walking, Penny sighs but then decide to follow. They walk up the stairs and stop outside the music classroom. The surroindings outside the classroom is a giant room with mutiple doors around, one is for home ed, and one door there's a 'Stay Out' sign.

Penny looks around. "Why are we outside the musical classroom?".

Berndaette points at the door with the sign. "Do you know what that room is for?"

"Well it says stay out so i guess it's a lab for sciency tuff?" Penny guesses.

"That sciency lab is downstairs Penny and the correct term for that is the science labarotory"

"Don't get mad it was just a guess.." Penny replies.

"The room behind that door is called Torchwood Hub" Bernadette explains.

"Torch wood hub? Alright i'm guessing it's something fictional from a sciency thing" Penny says.

"Behind that door is sort of a nerd hangout, all the people that like the same things like, science, books, sci-fi, math, fiction and things like that gather there and well hangout" Bernadette explains.

"Alright i get it, i'm late for my class can we go now?" Penny asks.

Bernadette sighs. "No, we're going inside.."

"No i'm not going in there.."

"Come on, it's not dangerous.." Bernadette says.

"Fine.."

They both enter the door, Penny see's a giant room, with computers and gaming systems and posters and a giant round table with gaming cards and textbooks.

"Hold on.. it's empty, this place is empty.." Penny says.

"Yeah they're all in class.." Bernadette explains.

After a few moments, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Rajesh walk inside.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asks them.

They all sit down around the table, Penny is resistant but then she proceeds to sit down.

"Where's Amy?" Penny asks.

"She's kinda angry with you so she won't come.." Bernadette exlpains.

Sheldon interrupts. "Penny now that you know about our secret lair you have to take an oath..".

everyone sighs as Sheldon starts talking, they're all annoyed with him.

"I'm not taking an oath Sheldon".

"You have to take an oath".

"If you make me take an oath i'll kick your ass" Penny says.

"Fine don't take an oath, it's your fault if you get caught trying to reboot an old windows computer" Sheldon says sarcastically.

Penny recognizes Sheldon's sarcasm and tilts her head slightly to the side.

"We want to ask questions Penny." Leonard explains.

"Detective style.." Howard adds.

"Fine what is it?" Penny says.

"It has come to our attention that you and Phoebe had a fight a few years back, we would like to know what happened" Sheldon says.

Penny thinks about it. "I don't really want to tell you but if you're going to become my future friends why not"

She continues. "Well a few years back, Scott, the guy who was a jerk to Bernie used to date Phoebe Johnson.. and i sort of hooked up with him, he was drunk, and well yeah after we did it, Phoebe entered, and got really angry at me for taking advantage of him while he was drunk, wich i didn't, and all of this happened when all of our friends had been in the countryside, that night, me and Phoebe had this big argument, wich was totally her fault, but then i walked out to get some fresh air, and Phoebe and her friends came to me out in this open field, tied me up and left me there for an hour, it was the same thing we did to a girl in 8th grade, but yeah, so she's not been talking to me ever since, and she wants her revenge, so she got it by making Jared try to sleep with me while Scott films it, and then Jared's girlfriend found out.. and Phoebe got her revenge.."

Everyone just looks at her, she can see their faces trying to process what they just heard.

Penny feels tears coming down her cheek. She removes it and bolts out of her chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Penny runs to the nearest toilet. She looks in the mirror and removes her tears running down her cheeks.

"I hate this damn school" Penny says.

She walks out of the toilet, and tries to look normal, at these times she won't handle people thinking she's weak. She makes her way over to her locker, grabs her phone and walks out of the school.

Tuesday is now here, Penny wakes up, she's surprised that she woke up with a smile. She turns to her nightstand and grabs her phone. She see's numerous notifications from Facebook, twitter, Snapchat, Instagram. She wasn't surprised because she always wakes up to over 80 notifications over night when she got to know the group, they're always social. She took a hot shower, and then got ready for school. She is still anxious about going to school. Suddenly she jump scares from her phone's ringtone, it was a blocked number, she decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Penny" The girl from the phone said. Penny recognized that voice immediately.

"What do you want?" Penny asks

"I've seen your reputation tear apart and I would like for you to hangout with us.." The girl from the phone said.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Penny asks.

"Because we're friends.. so what do you think? We'll be in the cafeteria later" The girl said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Sheldon made his way over to his table, where he saw his friends. Amy saw him and waved for him to come sit with her.

"Hello" He says as he sits down.

"Sheldon have you seen Penny?" Leonard asks Sheldon.

"No i haven't, it might be because she ran away yesterday" Sheldon suggests.

"Yeah maybe you're right.." Leonard says.

"So i was invited to a party tonight.." Raj says.

Everybody looks at him.

"Raj how can you be talking?" Howard asks.

"I don't know.. i woke up this morning and i was able to talk to our maid, she is really nice" Raj explains.

"Back to the conversation, Rajesh i wouldn't like to go to a party again after the result of the last party i went to and i got really intoxicated" Sheldon says.

"It was actually your fault Sheldon.." Amy says.

"How could i have known that the so-called apple juice was alcohol?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "Well for one it's a teenage party, and there is usually a lot of alcohol in a normal teenage party, and a guy of your intellect should have been able to know that but in your case you were just, and please forgive me for saying the word, stupid".

Sheldon just looks at her and an awkward silence falls between them.

Sheldon breaks up the silence. "Are you suggesting that i am in fact not an intelligent human being?"

"Correct" Amy replies.

"Make your case Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Well if you are in fact intelligent then you may have correctly deduced it before arriving at the party, thus encouraging the fact that your intellect is a non-smart faction of your personality" Amy explains.

"Wow.." Sheldon looked at her, he couldn't quite believe that one of his newest friends and most trusted friend just said all those things.

"I thought we had a friendship that respected each others intellect, but that ship has clearly sailed" Sheldon replies.

"I agree, my intellect is clearly the most leveled one" Amy says.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this anymore" Sheldon yells. He bolts out of the chair and walks outrageously out of the cafeteria.

"What a big baby" Amy says.

"Anyways does anyone want to come with me?" Raj asks.

"Will this party have lonely and broken teenage boys?" Amy asks.

"I think so.."

"Then yeah I'm coming"

"Why would you care about broken teenage boys?" Bernadette asks.

"Clearly my mission for Sheldon's affection has broken so why not hit the bar?"

"You had a fight.. couples do that" Bernadette explains. Amy looks at her for saying couples, she didn't think that herself and Sheldon were involved in a romantic relationship, just a friendship based on intellect, and she was sure that Sheldon didn't think they were in a relationship.

"Are you suggesting that i'm involved in a romantic relationship with Sheldon?" Amy asks Bernadette.

"No of course not, but when i see you two together i can just see how you make each other happy, you've known each other one week, and during that week i've seen both of you become closer, because you make each other happy, and that is beautiful, this might be a one in a lifetime chance Amy, take the chance" Bernadette explains.

Bernadette was right, Sheldon is her first and best friend, and disrespecting him like that was wrong. She felt warm inside while being with him the last week, he makes her feel like she has a purpose in life, Sheldon made Amy feel good after countless bullies. She is in love with him and she is to blind to see it.

"I think i'm starting to feel affection for him.." Amy says.

"Is it recent or was it pressed down and just came out now?" Bernadette asks.

"I'm in love with Sheldon, i am getting these sudden thoughts with me and him in a relationship, the basic stuff, cuddling, watching a movie, hugging, kissing, holding hands.." Amy says.

Suddenly a big smile on her face appears. As she realises all those things she becomes happier, and it's because Sheldon.

"I'm happy for you" Bernadette says and smiles at Amy.

Leonard notices Penny walking in with some other group, he recognized them all, they were all his earlier bullies. He see's her smiling, laughing, he thought that Penny was done with all the bullies, but clearly not. His entire life was being spend on thinking about Penny. But Leonard thinks it's time to stop tonight. He looks at Raj.

"Raj i want to come to the party.. maybe find girlfriends for us"

"Awesome, Howadette how about you?".

Howard rolls his eyes because Raj said Howadette, "Howadette?".

"Yes, Howard and Bernadette put together.." Raj explains.

"Whatever, we'll be there.." Bernadette replies.

* * *

School ended, and Leonard, Howard, Bernadette and Raj arrived at the party. Penny hasn't spoken to the group since Monday morning. Amy was trying to talk to Sheldon but he was ignoring her.

"Let's make this night legendary guys" Raj says.

They walk out of the car and walk up to the big house, they see at least 50 teenagers dancing. Raj walks in first and talks to the guest coordinator, he gives a thumbs up to the rest and they all go to the giant living room, and see Sheldon sitting on a chair drinking a cup of alcohol again.

"Ah friends" He yells as he see's his friends approaching.

"Sheldon what are you doing here?" Leonard asks him.

Sheldon is drunk by accident again. "Well i took Amy's word, and realised that i'm stupid, so why not spend my teenage years making stupid decisions..".

"Sheldon you're not stupid, you're just upset of what Amy said" Leonard says.

"Nooo of course I'm not.. I'm going to go hook up with a girl with issues because that is a stupid decision and i'm clearly good at those.."

Sheldon stands up and walks across the hall, they all see him approach a girl, after a few moments she throws her drink in his face.

"Now i'm wet.." Sheldon says.

The group laugh at that innuendo. Sheldon notices them and joins them laughing.

"I'm funny" Sheldon says.

Suddenly a girl taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and see's a short girl with ginger hair.

"Hello i'm Louise.." She introduces herself.

"Hello Loooouiise, i am Sheeeeelddoooooonn" Sheldon replies.

"I know you're drunk and you didn't mean it" Louise replies.

"Woah you really get me don't you?" Sheldon replies.

"I don't know if you know but i have had a massive crush on you since last year" Louise says.

"You're a girl with issues aren't you?" Sheldon asks.

"If depression is issues then yeah" Louise replies.

"Would you like to exchange saliva, in normal words that is translated to kissing" Sheldon asks.

"Yes" Louise replies without hesitation. He pulls her in close as they start kissing.

Amy parks her car outside the house, the door is open, she enters, and starts looking for her friends. Her jaw drops when she see's Sheldon kissing another girl. She starts sweating, and that smile she's been carrying all afternoon turned into a sad frown. Sudden tears drop from her eyes and down her cheeks. She is hurt by Sheldon, and by the fact that Bernadette didn't do anything to prevent this happening. She decides to leave the party immediately.

Authors note: Hello everyone. I would just like to tell you that it's really nice if you leave reviews about what you thought of the chapter, because if there is any fault i can become better at it next time. Thank you :).


	10. Chapter 10

"Hold on a second" Sheldon says to Louise.

He walks out of the house, and vomits on the bush. "Drinking alcohol was a mistake".

He sits down on the porch staircase, everything around him is blurry, he starts to feel dizzy.

"Is my frontal view of the world usually upside down?" He asks himself.

Suddenly he falls to the ground and starts snoring, exhausted and drunk he is.

Louise stands nonchalant in the corner with her iPhone, inside the room with loud music her phone starts to ring and that was the only thing Bernadette focused on, she could hear the ringtone on Louise cell phone really clear.

"Oh hey girl, yeah it literally just happened I'm on my way out right now" Bernadette heard from Louise.

Bernadette starts to mysteriously follow Louise to the backyard, every time Louise would turn around Bernadette would act as if she was talking to someone else. Louise is standing by the swings in the backyard talking to someone on the phone while Bernadette is standing by a wall, trying to eavesdrop.

"I mean i don't know i was half drunk as well, it might have been good, but i guess he and his friends had it coming because they sort of deserve it, that's what Phoebe says but I'm not sure..

* * *

The next morning in class was really weird for the guys and Amy. Amy had returned to her normal seat, realising that she is in love with someone who doesn't care was too much for her to handle and it was weird sitting next to him and his friends. She was calm that morning because Sheldon didn't arrive yet, she had deduced that he wasn't coming until late morning.

A few moments later, the skinny nerd arrived, much to his knowledge Amy wanted to sit alone with him instead of talking to the group as that has been a great topic of conversation, he takes his new seat next to Amy. Her eyes keep staring at Sheldon, what is he doing? He was mad at her but why did he sit next to her?

"What do you want Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked at her. "Your question meaning that i want something from you is irrelevant to my current action as we have sat around this table for over a week now on a daily basis and for me to sit right here right now is implying that i want something from you is madness"

"But we had a fight yesterday, don't you remember that?"

Sheldon thinks about the events of yesterday. "Not to my knowledge".

"Sheldon what do you remember from yesterday?"

"Well many things, i came to school, i had a normal day, i returned home and after that i don't remember anything, that's weird i usually remember every detail of my life as it happens"

"Give it a harder thought" Amy says.

Sheldon thinks for a second, suddenly his eyes turn huge and he starts breathing more and louder.

"We had a fight" He gasped.

"You called me stupid!" Sheldon yells, the entire classroom turn their attention to Sheldon and Amy.

"Hold on i didn't call you stupid i just pointed out that"

Sheldon interrupts her. "No, nothing you say will justify my forgiveness!".

Sheldon bolts out of his seat, grabs his books and returns to his friends.

"What happened?" Raj asks Sheldon.

"We had an argument about yesterday's events"

"Wich events?" Leonard asks Sheldon.

"What do you mean?"

Leonard sighs. "Wich crazy events from yesterday?".

"I reject your implication of me doing anything that is considered crazy because i don't do crazy!" Sheldon explains.

"I know but i just ment was it the fact that you were drunk or the fact that you had an argument with Amy?"

"I wasn't intoxicated yesterday! Are you even hearing yourself?" Sheldon says, annoyed,

"Oh you poor bastard" Howard says.

Sheldon looks at Howard like he was crazy.

"Howard i think i know if i got drunk last night, wich i didn't, i only went to the party to simply talk to you about something and then you weren't there and someone called Louise shoved a beer down my throat and got me intoxicated"

"Wait did you say Louise?" Raj asks.

"Correct"

Leonard and Raj look at each other. "Sheldon you made out with her last night at the party".

"That is disgusting, why on earth would i ever suck face with another person" Sheldon asks.

"Because you were drunk.. we even took pictures". Leonard grabs his phone and shows Sheldon the pictures, much to his dismay.

"I would never do that" Sheldon said as he saw the picture.

Louise in that picture caught his eyes. "Hold on, that is Louise, the one who shoved the alcohol down my throat".

"Yep and i'm guessing she did that for a reason" Leonard says.

"But why would she get me drunk and then kiss me, she could just have talked to me while i was sober, that's when i'm a delight" Sheldon says.

"Been there, well she didn't get me drunk i took a sip out of her alcohol and then when i leaned in for a kiss she punched me" Howard said out loud, not realising he did it.

Raj, Leonard and Sheldon look at him weirdly, he looks back at his 3 friends looking at him. "What?"

* * *

Penny sat down in the classroom with Bernadette, she had dumped her new friends for a while to talk to an old one.

"So what did you do last night?" Penny asks Bernadette.

"Went to this crazy party.. i was surprised not to see you there" Bernadette said.

"Yeah those days are over, besides i was hanging out with others.."

Bernadette looks at her. "Who?"

"Well you know that guy Phil? Well he's friends with another girl and some of their friends and they have like this newspaper about news in Canton High and in our school, and it's actually pretty cool.." Penny explains.

"What's the news paper called?" Bernadette asks.

"Oh.. i think it's called, the School News or something like that" Penny says.

"But Phil didn't invite you to hang out with them.." Bernadette says.

"No Karen did.. she's like the main journalist or something, she called me yesterday morning and asked if i wanted to hangout with them and i did then after school i went home and then we all went to Jillian's house and we watched a movie, id did recognize Karen at first because everyone know's that she writes for the newspaper" Penny explains.

"Oh cool, took you a long time to forget the other friends you have" Bernadette says.

"Phoebe is clearly bullying you because of me, and on Monday when you made me talk about what happened i cried for like an hour when i got home.."

"That was Sheldon's fault"

"Whatever Bernadette, i think i might hangout with my new friends" Penny says.

"And what is their name?" Bernadette asks.

Penny looks at her. "What do you mean?".

"Prove that they're your friends, tell me their names" Bernadette says.

"Alright, Phil, Karen, Jillian, Thea, Louise, Mike and Joshua" Penny says.

"Did you say Louise?" Bernadette asks her.

"Yeah, she's in Canton High with Thea, Mike and Joshua, but she didn't come yesterday she was sick".

"I.. i need to go" Bernadette says.

She walks out of the classroom and texts Wolowitz.

"Meet me outside of the school, now, and come alone!".

Outside of the school Howard and Bernadette meet.

"So what was the emergency?" Howard asks.

"I have new info on the mystery"

"Great, what is it Bernie?"

"It's Louise the girl Sheldon sucked face with last night at the party.. afterwards when Sheldon went out i heard her talking on her phone to someone and she was talking like it was planned that she was going to make out with Sheldon, she mentioned Phoebe, and i quote 'I mean i don't know i was half drunk as well, it might have been good, but i guess he and his friends had it coming because they sort of deserve it, that's what Phoebe says but i'm not sure'."

"She literally said that last part, but that isn't it"

"Is there more?"

Bernadette nodded. "Penny told me that she started hanging out with some people who have the School News paper that comes out in Canton High and in our school and she hanged out with them, and one of the people in the group was Louise, but Louise wasn't there apparently because she went to the party but lied to her friends about it and said that she was sick. Isn't that weird? And the facts that Louise goes to Canton High? sophomore year with Phoebe".

"This is the tip of the iceberg.. but you know Sheldon told us that Louise was the one who got him drunk when he got there to look for us before we even got there.. so it was definitely planned.." Howard explains.

"Alright now we know a lot, what shall we do?"

"I have an idea.. is it possible that you could spy on Louise some more if i find something saucy?"

Bernadette looked at him. "What do you mean?".

"Well if i was to use my trusty companion the computer and would be able to find info on Louise or Phoebe if they're having a meeting or something like that and i was able to program a tiny mic on to her and connect that to a bluetooth device we could hear what they're saying in the nerd room.." Howard explains.

Bernadette looks at him. It's a crazy plan but it might just work. "Alright.. just tell me what i have to do".

"Alright i need a couple of days.. i can call my trusty friends in the nerd group and we could fix it all, i mean the mic and programming and all the computing stuff, what you need to do is ask Phil or someone close to Phoebe like Jemma and ask about information, if that doesn't work i can get Leonard or Koothrapali to talk to Louise because apparently she has a lot of secrets that can't get out".

"Alright Howie I'm fine with spying and things but you can't go around sniffing in people's personal stuffs because that's not cool!" Bernadette yells, and goes inside to find Phil.

Reviews help me write faster :D


	11. Chapter 11 (The Plan Conundrum Part 1)

Bernadette went inside to find Phil. She had seen him only once and that was when he was talking to Penny. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't quite tall, but he was british.

She eventually found Penny standing next to a corner talking with Phil. "What are you two doing?".

She asked as she approached them.

Penny and Phil turned to Bernadette. "Talking.." Phil replies.

"Nice.. um Penny can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure..".

Penny and Bernadette go of to a distance so Phil can't hear them.

"What's up?" Penny asks. "Listen i heard that Phoebe is upstairs right now showing the video with you and Jared". Bernadette lied.

Penny believed her. "Oh my god what are you serious?".

"I'm a hundred percent positive" Bernadette replied.

Penny walks away frustrated, as Penny is walking Bernadette is still standing there to make sure that Penny isn't there, when she see's that Penny runs up the stairs far away she returns to Phil.

"Where's Penny?" Phil asks as Bernadette approached him.

"She went upstairs, i told her a lie so i could talk to you.."

Phil looked at her. "We don't even know each other i have never even seen you" He remarked.

"Yeah i know but this is . ?docid=39593764 Phoebe.." Bernadette says.

"What do you know about Phoebe?"

"I was best friends with people who know her" Bernadette explains.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Bernadette asks.

"Does Phoebe know someone named Louise..?" Bernadette asks.

"Oh yes, you mean Louise who is with me on the School News production right?"

Bernadette nods.

"Ahh well everyone who is attending Canton High that write for the School News, i haven't told anyone because i could get so much bullied, but Thea, Louise, Mike and Joshua are friends of Phoebe Derek and Jemma in secret from the rest of us" Phil explains.

"Oh.. but why would they join the School News team.. are they interested in journalism and writing?" Bernadette asks.

Phil shakes his head. "No think about it, Phoebe is one of the most popular teenagers in Pasadena, but how? She didn't just conquered the city now did she? She became the most popular girl when she started in Canton High because her father is the principal, she could make anyone suspended by lying to her father but she didn't do that because she became really popular by hooking up with Scott, then Penny came along and almost hooked up with Scott on a trip to the countryside when all of this started, now because they has personal influence over the Canton High pupils.. so Derek Phoebe and Jemma got Louise and the others write for the School News representing Canton High so they could embarrass anyone using their friends" He explains.

Bernadette just looks at them. "Wow that is weird.. but Louise and Phoebe must hangout and talk about the School News, do you know anything when they're going to hangout? And where?".

Phil thinks about it for a second. "Why should i tell you?".

"We are trying to stop Phoebe, Derek, Jared, Jemma, Scott, Louise, Thea, Mike and Joshua from fucking bullying everyone!"

"Alright i'm prepared to help you" Phil reaches for his inner pocket, grabs a piece of paper and writes something on it, his number wich he gives to Bernadette.

"Here.. i'll text you when i know, it will probably be tonight because that's when i'll hangout with the others" Phil says and walks away.

* * *

"Hey Bernie i told the guys about our plan and they're in" Howard says when he see's Bernadette join him and his friends around the table inside the cafeteria.

"That's good, i just talked to a guy named Phil.. he is with the School News.. he knows Louise".

"What did he say?" Howard asks.

"He gave me his number and told me that he was in on the plan aswell, he's going to call me tonight about information"

"I'm working on the microfone can you make him agree to plant it on Louise's collar so we can hear their conversation?"

"We'll see, besides tomorrow they're going to have the school news meeting here.." Bernadette explains.

* * *

Later that day, after school Phil meets Phoebe outside the mall. "What do you want?" Phoebe asks Phil as he approaches her.

"Really? I'm about to say something important to you and you're going to give me that attitude?"

Phoebe sighs. "Yeah i think so, after our fight".

"Whatever.. do you want to know the info or not?".7

"Alright.. hurry because i need to go home and watch Gossip Girl"

Phil rolls his eyes. "Well you know Penny? She started hanging out with some nerdy people as you know, and they're trying to stop you Jemma and Derek from bullying everyone".

Phoebe starts laughing. "Ahh i knew it, that lot were bullied by me before weren't they? Whatever i totally don't give a crap Penny deserves the slut rumours about her.. she shouldn't have tried to hook with Scott",

"Anyway, i told them that i was going to tell them when you're going to talk to Louise so they can spy on you..".

"I just had the best idea to joke with them.. if they're going to try to spy on us i'll give them what they deserve.."

"Yeah great.. what should i tell them?". Phil asks.

Phoebe tells him her plan, he nods, now he knows the plan as well.

* * *

I don't own anything, all rights go to the brilliant Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro. Thanks for writing an amazing tv show with amazing characters.

Please review so i know what you think about it :D Oh and i'm sorry for the bad spelling, i type really fast :D


	12. Chapter 12 (The Plan Conundrum Part 2)

With the plan now in effect Phil felt confident that he was going to stop the bullying shenanigans of Phoebe and her friends. He felt bad that he had went behind Bernadette's back and told Phoebe, but he didn't care about that because it was all a part of his plan. Phoebe had told him that he was going to tell Bernadette that he got information about where she's going to meet Louise, where probably they're all going to be, before that the School News is going to write an article about the weird girl Amy's past and then publishing it, then start bullying everyone who hangs out with her, that was Phoebe's part of the plan, but she didn't know Phil's part.

Bernadette recieved a text from Phil.

"Hey i got new information, they're going to be in the Park tomorrow after school"

Bernadette showed Howard the text, he smiled at it. He gave Leonard the mic, as Leonard went to the School News meeting.

"Hello everyone" He says when he enters.

"Who are you?" Louise asks.

Leonard noticed Louise from the party, but he didn't know that she was short but still taller then him.

"Oh hey are you Louise?" Leonard asks.

"Yeah.. why'd you wanna know?"

Leonard approached her and gave her the biggest hug he could possibly give everyone.

"I've heard so much about you you're an amazing person!" Leonard says.

He plants the tiny microphone under her collar while hugging her, Leonard noticed Phil's eyes fixated on the microphone. Phil gave him a nod.

"Oh okay i guess we're hugging?" Louise remarks as Leonard is hugging her.

"Yeah.. well.. i gotta go" Leonard turned around and went out without making eye contact.

* * *

Inside the Nerd hangout, also called Torchwood Hub, Howard, Sheldon and Raj were looking at a screen, recieiving readings from the microphone.

"I must say Howard i am impressed.." Sheldon remarks.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome.. that was once in a life time Sheldon gratitude moments wich only can be given once".

"That's alright Sheldon i'm not planning on being your friend when i grow up" Howard says sarcastically.

"Alright it's recording.. in a matter of hours we'll be able to hear everything" Howard explains.

"That's cool, it's not creepy at all" Raj says.

Bernadette barges inside the nerd room. "Howard!".

"What?"

"We have to go to the actuall meeting place" Bernadette says.

"No we don't.. we've planted the mic".

"No you don't understand Howie, Phil said that if we're not all there we're going to get bullied by Phoebe"

"And how does he know that?" Sheldon asks.

"Louise told him" Bernadette explains. She didn't know that Phoebe told Phil that.

"Oh my god.. i kneww Phil can't be trusted.. he's got something up his sleeve!" Howard says.

"Whatever we need to go, school ends in a sec!" Bernadette yells.

She walks out of the nerd hangout and marches over to Amy sitting on a bench reading.

"Amy!"

Amy looks at Bernadette. "What do you want?".

"Listen i know you're angry but Phoebe told us that we should go to some place or else we'll all get bullied!"

"Why should i believe you?" Amy asks.

"Just do..!" Bernadette yells. "And also if you don't come i'll beat you with a bag of potatoes!".

"Fine lead the way.." Amy says, slightly afraid of Bernadette's rage.

* * *

They all walk over to the park, Penny wasn't hard to pursuade,Bernadette told her free starbucks. They all went over to the park and saw Phoebe standing there, with Derek and Jemma.

They all aproached each other, Sheldon couldn't help but feel like this was a last stand battle.

"Hello weirdos" Phoebe says.

Penny approached Phoebe. "Phoebe Johnson..".

"Penny Slutson" Phoebe replies sarcastically.

"Oh haha, you know i was promised starbucks but this is much better, to see your little fake blonde- to much makeup face get beaten"

"Okay now let's talk about me" Phoebe replies sarcastically. Meaning that Penny is the little fake blond- to much makeup face.

Penny rolls her eyes. "You want to know something? When i hooked up with Scott he told me that i was a better kisser then you".

Phoebe ignores that last sentance. "You've practised on every guy in Pasadena".

"Oh haha make your little jokes, it's clearly a sign that you're not over Scott".

"You mean like you wanted to literally be over him?" Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"For gods sake this is getting a bit boring" Derek interupts.

"Fine.. " Phoebe replies " because of your spying on me i will publish an article on the School news about your little friend Amy's past.. true or not i will totally see all of you get bullied because of it!"

"Are you crazy? Do you honestly believe that you can do something like that even though i haven't done anything to you?" Amy yells.

"Well yeah".

"Why are you even doing this?" Penny asks.

"No reason.. i'm bored".

"I can just walk over there and kick your ass!" Bernadette yells, she takes a few step forward but Howard stops her. "Calm down Bernie this isn't Fight Club".

"Okay.. now that we got that cleared.. let me tell you that Phil, the guy you trusted told us about this, and what you were doing.." Jemma says.

"Yeah like he would do that!" Bernadette yells.

"Well he did, his betrayal just gives more common sense to the term 'don't trust anyone'.." Derek says.

Moments later Phil arrives because Phoebe had called him to prove that he betrayed everyone.

"Phil great that you're here!" Phoebe says as Phil approaches everyone.

"What's going on?" Phil asks, acting as if he is surprised by everyone being there.

"Nice try, they know that you betrayed them and joined the Awesome Group.." Phoebe says and winks at Phil.

"More like the dork group" Penny whisper to Bernadette. Bernadette smiled at her friend dissing Phoebe.

"Alright it's true, i did betray you lot, but it was only to maintain my status as one of the cool people".

"Phil you total dickhead!" Penny yells at Phil. Phil roll his eyes at the comment.

"But you lot didn't notice my plan, you see my plan was to tell Phoebe about your plan, wich was a part of my plan all along" Phil says.

Everyone just looks at him, confused by what he just said Phobe approached him.

"What?"

"My plan was to tell you about their plan and that plan to tell you about their plan is a part of my plan"

"You're gonna have to make much more sense then that dude" Phoebe replies.

"As soon as i heard that that lot was planning to stop making you Derek and Jemma bully everyone i came up with a plan, first to tell you about their plan so you could all meet and Phoebe you told me that they had to meet you here all 7, before that earlier today i planted some cameras around here and filmed everything you Phoebe said, and i have a row of evidence from bullied people that are victims of the Awesomd Group bullying, wich i'm going to show Principal Johnson, so in conclusion, i planned to betray both of you so i could stop one of you by showing footage to your father to fucking stop you, you crazy bitch!" Phil explains.

Everyone looks at him Penny stands there and looks at him in awe, Phoebe and her friends are looking at Phil with hatred.

"I am going to beat the crap out of you!" Phoebe yells.

Derek calms her down, and approaches Phil. "But we can just find the cameras and destroy them so you can't show Principal Johnson the footage".

"That's not a great idea.." Phil replies.

"What did we ever do to you?" Derek asks.

"You three embarrased me, beat me, hurt me, ruined my life, gave me social anxiety, depression, and a general hatred for bullies" Phil replies.

"Besides, this footage is being sent right to Mr. Johnson's computer" Phil replied with confident, pride is running trough him, that he actually stood up to bullies and did what was right made him feel great.

* * *

The next day in Canton High Phoebe and Derek were called to the principals office.

Phobe entered the office and saw Phil sitting on the sofa, she notices her fathers angry and disappointed face.

"Hey dad" Phoebe says to Mr. Johnson. "Just sit down Phoebe!" He says.

"What's the news about you bullying people?" He asks her.

"Dad i can explain it was-"

The principal interupts. "What was it? We move from Iowa to California, to find you bullying every single person and manipulating your father's office for your own benefits for 2 years!"

"It's all Phil's fault!" Phoebe replies, trying to blame everything on Phil.

"Don't blame this on him! If it wasn't for him you could have started an empire of bullies!" He yells.

"Fine, i'm sorry!" Phoebe replies.

"No.. sorry doesn't fix this.. you're moving to England to your mother" Mr. Johnson says.

"What why? I haven't even spoken to mom in months since she gave birth, and besides you can't be here all alone"

"Alright second alternative.. private school with a high anti bullying program" He says.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, you have spent the last 2 years here in Pasadena bullying everyone without my knowledge, you manipulated my office as the principal for your own benefit, you got two people join the School News paperunder a threat to bully them in front of everyone, you're mind has clearly been twisted since we moved here, i have seen almost nothing from you're work, your school projects, you have failed 80 percent of your classes, need i go on?" He yells at Phoebe.

"No.. no sir".

"You're from here now suspended from Canton High, and you will either move to England to live with your mother and her boyfriend or you can go to a private anti bullying school, the janitor will take away all your things from your locker, now get out of here and go home and think about what you've done!" He says to Phoebe.

Phoebe walks away, tears dripping down her cheecks. Derek also stands up. "Sit down son!" Mr. Johnson yells angirly at him. Derek is to scared of Mr. Johnson so he sat down immidieatly.

"I will refer this to your parents, and from there they can decide if you are to leave this school, but if i see you bullying anyone here ever again don't make the mistake of one second that i won't suspend you on the spot do i make myself clear?" He asks.

"Yes sir, i promise!" Derek replies. Shaking of fright he starts to sweat.

"One last thing, you are to apologise to everyone that you've bullied in this school and Pasadena High, in front of the skinny guy you bullied in Pasadena High, tomorrow, at 8PM" The principal suggests to Derek who is now really scared.

"Yes sir, of course sir" Derek replies.

* * *

The group sat around the table, after these crazy 2 weeks of school, so much has happened to them. Penny and Amy aren't sitting around the table.

"These two weeks have been one emotional rollercoaster" Sheldon says.

"Yeah,you've gotten beaten up, we've made new friends, and now that Phoebe is suspended we aren't going to get bullied" Leonard replies.

"Unless Derek is mad at us for telling his dad" Raj says. "It was Phil who told Mr. Johnson" Howard replies.

"You know we might have been trough a minor bullying experience but don't forget that it's only been 2 weeks, and Penny is still angry at us, Amy is angry for some reason..". Leonard says.

At that moment Leonard see's Penny walking inside the cafeteria holding hands with Phil. "Look there's Penny".

They all turn around and see Penny and Phil. "How weird, she has established a romantic relationship with Phil". Sheldon says.

"No they're not, maybe they're just trying to perserve their warmth by holding hands" Leonard suggests, until Phil reaches in to kiss Penny, she wraps her arms around him as they both start kissing.

"Or maybe not.." Leonard says as he is looking at Phil and Penny kissing, jealous he starts stress eating his pudding.

* * *

Hello everyone, just so you know, this isn't the final chapter of this fanfic, this is the finish of a problem they have had to deal with, but don't forget that the entire school still thinks Penny is a slut, they still believe in Amy's bullying story, and it has only been 2 weeks for them. And i'm not going to ignore the classic ships, well anyways don't think of this chapter as a finale, it's just a minor problem that has been resolved.


	13. Chapter 13

Leonard sat in his bed, in his room alone, scrolling down all the text messages he has received from Penny. Of course he liked her, who wouldn't like Penny, he was just jealous of the moment with Phil she had earlier today. Just at that moment Penny called, Leonard thought it was coincidence and answered.

"Yeah"

"Leonard great you answered.. can you come pick me up?" Penny says with an angry voice.

"Is something wrong you sound mad?" Leonard asks.

"Just come pick me up I'm outside the mall" Penny yells and hangs up.

Leonard grabs his mother's car keys and runs out the house as fast as he can. He jumps in to the car and drives away really fast.

After a few moments Sheldon calls him. "What?".

"Leonard i just finished my daily visit to the comic book store can you drive me home?".

"Sheldon i can't I'm picking up Penny" Leonard replies.

"Leonard i am your best friend, you recently met Penny, we've known each other for a good 4 years now.. does that mean nothing to you?".

"What do you want me to say Sheldon.."

"Ahah.. i know why you're not helping your best friend, you are upset about Penny's intimate moment with Phil earlier today".

"If I'm upset then why would i pick her up?" Leonard asks.

"Because you think that they have terminated their relationship and hoping for a new romantic relationship but with you" Sheldon explains.

Leonard is silent, Sheldon was right but Leonard was to proud to admit it. "I have to go". Leonard replies and hangs up.

He stops the car outside the mall where he see's Penny, she walks over to Leonard, angry and frustrated she opens the doors and slams them behind her as she sits down.

"So where do you want to go?" Leonard asks.

Penny looks at him and gives him an angry stare.

"Home it is"

"Leonard tell me, am i stupid?" Penny suddenly asks.

"We had this conversation 2 weeks ago didn't we?" Leonard asks.

"Answer me again.. am i stupid?"

Leonard thinks about it before he replies. "Are there more choices?".

"I guess like everything else i do, i thought Phil was special because he helped with Phoebe 4 days ago, but no, today his true self came trough to the world and he is forever defined by me as a jackass! The jackass of jackassery, the king of jackassery and douchbags.." Upset Penny starts to break into tears.

"No don't cry, of course you're not stupid"

"You don't even know what happened" Penny says as she wipes away her tears from her cheeks.

"What happened?" Leonard asks.

"Fine I'll tell you, me and Phil were hanging out with some friends in the mall, when suddenly his girlfriend comes and he introduces me as his girlfriend to his girlfriend and thought that we would still be together.." Penny yells.

"Oh.. then yeah you're stupid.." Leonard jokes.

"Ha-ha you're so not funny Leonard, i mean why can't i ever meet a nice guy, someone who doesn't want to cheat on his girlfriend with me like Scott and Phil did..".

"Well, I'm here.." Leonard says.

Penny looks at him. "Yeah i can see that..". Leonard rolls his eyes.

"No i ment..i'm a nice.. guy" Leonard explains. Penny realises what he means and just looks at him,

"Oh.. you are a nice guy.." Penny says.

Leonard parks his car outside Penny's house. Before she walks out he taps her on the shoulder, she turns around. "Yeah?".

"Penny will you go on a date with me?" Leonard asks quickly.

Penny thinks about it for a second. "Uhm yes..".

Leonard smiles. "Okay, great.. I'll text you information.." He replies.

"...Okay".

Penny walks out and Leonard drives away. He is so happy about the date now.

* * *

Yesterday was Monday, today is Tuesday. Ever since school started again Sheldon was carefully keeping track about the days, for homework assignments and projects. He is walking trough the corridor when he stumbles upon Amy, he remembers that she called him stupid for being drunk in the first party, he couldn't tolerate that from her. Right now she is reading a textbook. "Look at her, wishing she was still friends with me".

Amy noticed a shadow casting over her, she looked up and saw the face she was ignoring, Sheldon was the only problem on her list.

Sheldon noticed her eyes looking into his, an awkward moment had occurred, his first awkward moment in 3 years.

"Uhm Hello".

"Hello Sheldon.."

"I was just walking to my classroom"

"What course?"

"Conceptual physics, i like mathematics but sometimes it's fascinating to see physics from a different approach, in a non mathematical way so to speak.." He explains.

"That is the course I've been waiting for about 45 hours"

"Oh well in that case, would you care to join me?" Sheldon asks.

Amy looks at him. "Are you sure? Isn't it a bit weird after the events of last week?".

"You mean when you accused me of being intellectually stupid because of a mistake?" Sheldon asks.

"Correct"

"No.. i have forgotten that, you are forgiven".

"Good, in that case i will be joining you and i will regain my normal status in your social group, and our daily messages".

"Alright.."

"How does your schedule look after conceptual physics?" Amy asks Sheldon.

"I have to take part in Physical Education with manly guys that can throw a ball so hard i can hurt my neck badly.." Sheldon explained.

"Oh, i was asking you to join me and Bernadette for some Biology with Miss Layla but the other thing seems better".

"I assure you Amy, there is nothing better about physical education for me, it includes running and throwing to things i am not capable of performing" Sheldon explains.

"I have the same feeling towards physical education, although it might just be because the rest of the class used to make fun of me for not running normally" Amy explains.

"Ah, your movement is flawless believe me, i resemble a praying mantis if anyone would run funny it would be me.. imagine my legs flapping about" Sheldon says.

"Thank you Sheldon, somehow your comment about your physical movements deleted my pessimistic outlook on my running, it's nice talking to you we get to know each other more & more everyday".

"I accept your premise, i believe that the social convention states that commenting ridicule towards one self can enhance the optimism in others personal outlook on oneself" Sheldon replies.

"About optimism, i heard recent gossip about 2 close people in our social life.." Amy says.

Sheldon looks at her. "Really? Gossip? You just had to ruin this perfect moment of agreement between us didn't you?".

Amy rolls her eyes. "Just hear me out, Leonard asked Penny out on a date last night and she said yes".

"Amy i don't understand why that would concern me, as i don't care what Leonard does in his personal life, if he and Penny are experimenting with a romantic relationship i would gladly contribute my part of the social convention by being appreciative to towards their relationship as long as it doesn't affect me and my needs" Sheldon explains.

"Sheldon i agree, but doesn't it make you think?" Amy asks.

Sheldon looks at her. "About what?".

"Well.. dating.. Howard and Bernadette are both in a romantic relationship, physical soon, Penny and Leonard are ready to start a relationship, you and me are ready to start going out together.." Amy explains.

"I do understand that, and i would gladly go on a date with you, i suggest that we meet inside the mall for a chat.." Sheldon suggests.

"You know what would be romantic? Going to the movies or a watching a romantic film at each others homes" Amy explains.

"I do see what you mean by that, we could spend a night in my room, watching Return of the Jedi, for romantic touches we could turn down the light or cuddle" Sheldon says.

"You want to cuddle?".

"It's not about what i want, it's about the social convention and what romantic relationships imply.. cuddling, lights down, i don't accept kissing, hugging, or engaging in coitus.." Sheldon explains.

"I'm almost positive coitus is out of the table.. but i am excited for our night together, is there scheduled day for it?".

"Yes, this week for me is going to be really tough, i deduce that i will be very tired by the end of the week.. anyway picture this; Friday night, both are tired and have been excited for the events of the date, we buy snacks for the occasion and spend the night watching Star Wars, all intimacy excluded except cuddling" Sheldon explains.

"You want me to spend the night?" Amy asks.

"Yes, but we won't be sharing a bed, except for when we are watching the movie, i suggest washing before arriving because i don't want bacteria on my bed.." Sheldon explains.

"Okay!" Amy says and gives Sheldon a huge smile.

* * *

"To make a long story short, we are going on a date Friday night.. my first date" Amy says to Bernadette. They are sitting in a bench outside the school enjoying recess.

"It sounds so romantic.." Bernadette says.

"I know.. we will be cuddling also.. it is so exciting" Amy smiles.

"But intimacy means cuddling aswell, he said that intimacy is excluded.." Bernadette says.

Amy looks at her. "What are you suggesting?" She asks.

"Do you think that deep down he wants to cuddle with you, you know, in his bedroom, in the night, a dark room, the two of you cuddling together on his bed?"

"I haven't thought about it like that?" Amy realises.

"What if he is saying that he likes you as well?" Bernadette asks.

Amy is silent, thoughts about what Bernadette said is running trough her brain, is Bernadette right? Does Sheldon like me back?.

"I think you may be right Bernadette but doesn't it seem out of character for you? Sheldon showing emotions?".

Bernadette chuckles. "Maybe.. a bit.. i don't know"..'

"I have to admit i am excited for the date, but Sheldon showing emotions is inconsistent with everything i know about him.."Amy says.

"Some guys show affection differently, Sheldon is outgoing, shy, and obnoxious with no empathy for humans at all and no vision of romance, those sort of guys show their affection by giving clues.. like Sheldon did.." Bernadette explains.

"That is true.."

Amy stands up. "We should get going to Miss Layla's biology class now.. don't wanna miss it..".

They enter the school, and down the hall Amy fixates on Sheldon, he is talking to a brunette girl in his height, she looked pretty nerdy wich is worrying for Amy.

Amy taps Bernadette on the shoulder. "Hey, Bernadette.. look". She points at Sheldon, at that moment the girl reaches to hug Sheldon

* * *

Hello everyone, just thought i'd say that i own nothing, everything goes to Chuck Bill and Steven for writing an amazing show with amazing characters for me to write fanfiction with.


End file.
